Time For Class
by yamiyugi23
Summary: The bell has rung and its time for class at Hogwarts! What will be the result of My classes at Hogwarts Writing Challenge School? Written for the Hogwarts School Challenge, all pairings, all ratings, all kinds of chaos and mayhem. Collection of one shots and drabbles. M to be safe.
1. The-Girl-Who-Became-A-Unicorn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Challenge and I'm in the Hufflepuff House! yayayay Hufflepuffs!**

**Warnings! In this One Shot there is genderbending! Harry is female!**

**Prompts/Class for this One Shot:**

**Transfiguration - Gender Swap, Polyjuice, Millicent Burtodue, Blaise Zabini/Pansy Parkinson, Hotly, Scarlett, 'Take a chance and don't ever look back.'**

**The-Girl-Who-Became-A-Unicorn**

Betrayal and hurt coursed through her body as she slowly stumbled backwards only to find her back pressing against the cold stone wall behind her. Evil laughter echoed around her as if watching her suffering was _fun_. As tears fell down her red puffy emerald green eyes Harriett looked up into the eyes of Millicent Burtroude, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini.

"Awww, look at how upset Potter is," Pansy sneered out with a wicked smirk as she hung off of Blaise like a leech, "All confused and upset, I bet the baby didn't know that the Weasley's were feeding her love potions and loyalty potions."

"I bet that those stupid blood traitors did not realise just what happens to someone when they take love potions, loyalty potions _and_ Polyjuice potion together," Blaise said with a wicked smile to match Pansy's grin, "Are you enjoying the effects Potter?"

"What are you talking about? Your lying! Ginny and the other Weasley's are my friends! They would never betray me like this!" Harriett cried out in anger as her face turned a scarlet colour, "I don't know where you got this idea from but leave me alone! Do you get some sick kick out of doing this to people?"

"Doing what Potter?" Millicent asked with an ugly sneer on her face, "We are just being nice enough to tell you the truth, besides it's not our fault that the idiot Headmaster thought it would be a good idea to turn you into a _unicorn_."

"I'm not a unicorn I'm a human girl!" Harriett cried out as she grasped at lose straws, "What are you all on about? What did I ever do to you? Why won't you let me go to my next class for?"

"Oh how cute, Potter the Perfect Student," Pansy said in a sickening sweet voice causing Harriett to flinch, "You wound us Potter, we thought we were doing you a favour by grabbing you as soon as you left the Potions Classroom so you could ask Professor Snape to help you before you make a fool of yourself."

"Let her make a fool of himself love," Blaise said as he placed a quick kiss on Pansy's check, "We were only trying to help, if the idiot wants to think that we are doing this on purpose, if she thinks that we enjoy seeing him suffer...well even we aren't that bad."

"What are you talking about? What are you trying to tell me?" Harriett shouted out hotly while hopping that her shouts would attract some attention.

"Do we have to spell everything out for you Potter?" Pansy asked with a sneer as she glared at Harry, "Because of the ingredients in the Potions you've been forced to take and the Polyjuice potion that you drank in class to test your potion is turning you into a magical creature, half human half unicorn."

"Bloody Hell!" Harriett cried out in shock as she quickly glanced down at her body before quickly looking back up at the three Slytherin's, "How...I thought...the laughter...the taunts..."

"We never did any of that stuff Potter," Millicent answered darkly, "None of us Slytherin's ever did anything to you besides Malfoy. The little brat."

"But...but I..." Harriett stuttered out only to find herself suddenly kneeling on the floor as the effects of what was happening to him started to take place, "I-"

"Potter...this change is permeate and if I were you I would take advantage of it," Blaise said seriously as he looked Harriett straight in the eye, "No one will look for a person who is part magical creature when they try to find Harriett Potter, if I were you I'd tell the Dark Lord that you promise to stay outside of the country for the rest of your life and leave him to his plans while getting everything you own and leaving the country forever, I heard that there is a nice school in Japan that you might be interested in."

"Why are you telling me this for?" Harriett asked with wide eyes as shock and fear shone brightly in her eyes, "I thought you hated me!"

"We do and we will always hate you Potter," Pansy said as her grip around Blaise tightened, "But even we aren't that cruel. If you need help I am sure that the Dark Lord will be more than happy to help...take a chance and don't look back Potter."

"So true my love," Blaise muttered softly as he watched Harriett fall to the ground in an unconscious heap as her body changed, "Even the Dark Lord would allow Potter a bit of happiness after what she has been though."

"Should we leave she here?" Millicent asked as she shot the lion a look, "If we are going to help her shouldn't we..."

"Put her somewhere safe where no one will find her and leave her," Blaise replied as he shot the Gryffindor a dirty look, "We did all we can, it is now up to Potter to take the next step."

The following day Harriett Potter had taken all of her belongings and had left the country much to the secret relief of three Slytherin's.

**The End of this One Shot.**


	2. The Search for Professor Lockhart's

**any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Challenge and I'm in the Hufflepuff House! yayayay Hufflepuffs!**

**Warnings! In this One Shot there is genderbending! Harry is female!**

**Prompts/Class for this One Shot:**

**Charms - Candy, Professor Lockhart, Bashful, Alice Blue, Harry/Hermione pairing, Cornish Pixies and the Mandatory Prompt.**

**The Search for Professor Lockhart's Missing Candy**

Harry could not believe that he was doing this, he could not believe that he did not run for it when Hermione found him and Ron playing chess in the common room and gave them a shy smile and asked for their help. Next time he would say no, no matter how much Hermione begged or demanded or hexed him.

"Why how honoured you must feel to help me locate my missing candy!" Professor Lockhart said dramatically as he puffed his chest out in pride, "You know you might earn yourself extra credit if you impress me during our search."

'Kill me' Harry thought in horror as he watched Hermione blush at the Professor's words 'Let the monster that's stunning everyone stun me.'

"Thank you Professor, I really love your books, you've done so much!" Hermione gushed out as Professor Lockhart preened under the second year student's praise, "You would really allow us to help you? Is this candy really that important?"

"The candy is vital to keep the beast calm!" Professor Lockhart said as Hermione's praise began to go to his head, "This candy is a special type of candy, it will keep the evil creatures calm while I show you them in your next class."

"I have a question for you Professor," Harry said with a small innocent smile playing on his lips, "If you've done so much and learnt so many things why do you need Hermione's and my help for? I mean someone of your skills should be able to find these special candy's for yourself."

"...Harry is right you know," Hermione said after a few minutes, "I am sure that you have a special way of finding things, I know I read about it in your _The Lost Diamond Wand and I_ book."

"Well...I...I really wanted you both to have some hands on experience you know? And this will help you to increase your final grade for my class," Professor Lockhart replied as he wiped his sweaty hands down his Alice Blue robes, "Now then, we have to find these candy's before curfew!"

"Yes Professor," Hermione said polietly, "Thank you for giving us the chance to improve our grade. I could really benifit-"

"Nonses Hermione my girl, stop being so bashful!" Professor Lockhart said cutting Hermione off, "You have the best grades in your _year_!"

Harry's temper was wearing thin, with every compliment, with every little word that came out of the Defence Against the Dark Art's teacher's lips that caused a small smile or a blush on Hermione's face. Unsure of the new emotions swimming around inside of him Harry decided to end this quickly before it could get out of hand.

"Professor, may I ask what the beast is that we are going to be studying in the next class?" Harry asked as he tried to work out if what he was really going though was worth it.

"We are going to be studying the Cornish Pixies, nasty creatures they are," Professor Lockhart said as he muttered the last part to himself.

Remembering what he had read about Cornish Pixies, Hermione had 'suggested' he read it and he did as all he found he could do was blush and stutter when her hand touched his when she put the book in his hands.

'I might as well use those new spells I learnt now' Harry thought with a sigh 'Oh well, at least Hermione will be able to watch me.'

"What are you doing Harry?" Hermione asked, spotting Harry pulling out his wand, "Professor Lockhart said-"

"_Point Me_ Professor Lockhart's candy for the Cornish Pixies," Harry said as he cast the spell, out the corner of his eye he could see Hermione sending him an impressed look.

"Amazing Harry, when did you learn that spell?" Hermione asked excitedly as she looked at Harry in a new light, "I don't remember us covering this spell in class yet."

"When the Twins found out about us helping Professor Lockhart they taught me two new spells and told me about one," Harry answered as he watched his wand move around on the palm of his flat hand only for it to stop and point at Professor Lockhart, "Professor I think that the candy you are looking for might be in one of your pockets."

"In my pocket you say?" Professor Lockhart replied questioningly as he patted down himself quickly, "I know they're not on me, I didn't put them in one of my pockets, I think you might of cast the spell wrong my boy. Why don't I help you to-"

"_Mobiliarbus_," Hermione said quickly as she pointed her wand at Professor Lockhart only for a few seconds later a small Alice Blue coin bag, Professor Lockhart liked to have things matching, to float out of Professor Lockhart's robe pocket, "They _were_ in your pocket professor."

"Amazing, you managed to bring the candy's out of Professor Lockhart's pocket without any problem," Harry praised with a grin which only grew when Herimione blushed bashfully under his praise, "I tried to cast it with the twins help but I kept finding I was making other things move and not want I wanted."

"Thank you Harry but you just have to think about what your trying to move," Hermione replied with a shy smile as Professor Lockhart grabbed the bag of floating candy's out of the air.

Nodding his head with a grin on his face Harry opened his mouth to reply only for Professor Lockhart to shout out.

"So that is where my neon green spandex sparkly underwear went too!"

"Hermione...I think this might be a good time for us to try out a spell that the twins told me about," Harry said to an equally green faced Hermione, the Obliviate spell."

**The End of This One Shot.**


	3. Warrior to Slave

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Challenge and I'm in the Hufflepuff House! yayayay Hufflepuffs!**

**Warnings! In this One Shot there is SlaveHarry, character bashing and OC's!**

**Prompts/Class for this One Shot:**

**Potions - Used just the Mantatory Prompts -word count without AN's/Disclaimer is 2,269 words**

**Warrior To Slave**

Sixteen year old Harry Potter stood tall and stiff as he tried not to allow his fear to be seen as he followed the other slaves out of the holding area and into the street for sale. Even though he looked calm and collected on the outside inside was another story, fear and betrayal eat away at him as he wondered just why his so called friends had done this to him. Closing his eyes pretending to shield them from the light Harry lost himself in a memory that he wished would disappear or better yet it would of never of happened.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Harry let out a happy sigh as he sat under the large apple tree in his best friends back garden, looking over to his left a small smile came to his lips when he spotted his two best friends lip locked together and snogging each other senseless. Feeling a peace with everything Harry let out a happy sigh once again and looked up at the odd white fluffy cloud that floated through the clear blue summer sky.**_

_**"I can't believe that Voldemort is dead, we really did it, we defeated him," Harry said more to himself then to his friends, "I guess the hidden power really was love...I just felt so angry and hurt when Sirius and Remus somehow got pushed into the veil...but Dumbledore said he can bring them back...right?"**_

_**Turning his head to look at his two friends Harry rolled his eyes as they merely grunted in reply and began to run their hands over every inch of the other's body. **_

_**"I'm glad you found each other," Harry whispered softly with a sad glint in his eyes as he turned back to watching the clouds lazily float through the sky, "I wonder if there is anyone out there for me..."**_

_**Without realising it Harry slowly closed his eyes, allowing the warmth of the summer sun to draw out any aches or pains from his body and gently carry him off to sleep. Just as he found himself falling asleep the sharp cry of Mrs. Weasley came calling out for him.**_

_**"Harry! Can you please come into the kitchen? I have something for you?"**_

_**Flashback Ends:**_

As the memory ended and Harry found himself being led up onto the stage where he would be sold a single tear fell as he wished that he had ignored Mrs. Weasley just that once. If he had then he would not be in the position he was in now, if he had he would of not lost all of his money and Potter inheritance to the backstabbing Weasley's and so much more.

Feeling the chain that connected him to the other slaves change slightly in tension Harry came to a stop and opened his eyes only to find himself wishing he had not. He found himself staring out into a large crowd of people that he could only describe as rich greedy snobs who was now eying him hungrily because of his rare eye colour.

Hearing the loud bang of the slave sellers hammer on the small wooden block Harry took a deep breath and stood up tall and proud, daring anyone to even think about buying him. As he looked out into the crowd where his future master or mistress might be Harry felt a sudden wave of emotion hit him, whoever brought him he was going to give hell too. After all he had nothing left to live for so if he died he then died.

"Alright, let's start the auction!" the slave seller yelled out catching the crowd's attention, "Slave number 1 is-"

"Wait!"

"What is it now?" the slaver seller asked with a dark scowl on his face as he glared at his nervous assistant with his black beady eyes, "Your making me lose money boy! What do you want?"

"S-Slave number 1920392 has just been brought for eighteen times _more_ than his price," the Slave Seller's assistant stuttered out as he looked up at his boss with wide blue eyes, "They want him being brought to them now!"

"Well why didn't you say so boy?" the Slave Teller asked with a large smile now in place of his angry look, "Go and bring 1920392 to them then."

"Y-Yes sir," the assistant stuttered out as he took a strong heavy chain from the pile in front of slave seller which they kept there for leading the brought slaves off to their new owners.

At hearing his number being called out Harry felt his heart miss a beat and his stomach threatening to hit the floor. Hearing the familiar jingle of chains coming towards him Harry took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for meeting his new master or mistress.

"Y-You better behave or else," the assistant stuttered out as he came to a stop in front of Harry, "I'll tell your new owners what you have done."

In reply Harry simply ignored the slave seller's assistant and allowed the nervous man to unlink him from the other slaves. A few seconds later the sound of a metal clip being fastened to his collar reached his ears as the assistant attached the chain to his collar making Harry feel like a common dog.

"Come," the assistant muttered as he sighed in relief when he spotted two other assistants quickly dealing with the gap in the line of slaves, "We don't want to keep your new owners waiting, they paid good money for you."

'Owners...I have more than one master or mistress' Harry thought as he allowed himself to be led off the stage 'Good, this just means I can cause more problems for another horrible slave owner.'

"Pay attention, I don't want you to break your neck before we get the money," the assistant snapped out causing Harry to realise that the assistant was leading him down some stairs.

'He must be new at this if he is taking a slave down the staff only entrance and not the slave entrance' Harry thought dryly only for his mind to freeze as the sound of a woman's nervous voice came to his ears.

"Is...is that him? Is that our..."

"Slave, yes madam," the assistant leading Harry along replied with a nod of his head, "Here is slave 1920392 for you, have you paid?"

Faced with his new owners Harry allowed their conversation on if and who they had paid to wash over him in favour of studying his two new owners. They were both obviously Chinese , one was male and one was female. The male wore a smart black suit that spoke of him being a business man through Harry noticed that the way he held himself shouted out to him that the man was a warrior, the way his hair was cut short to prevent it from getting in his black eyes as he looked around for any danger or threat just cemented this in Harry's mind. The woman wore a traditional soft purple and soft blue outfit from her culture as her long black hair was pulled back into a tight bun and just like the man Harry found himself thinking that there was more to this woman who held herself as a fighter.

"Great, then the slave is all yours," the assistant said happily causing Harry to suddenly pay attention to what was going on around him once again, "Enjoy your new slave."

"Thank you sir, we will," the man replied stiffly as he took the chain connected Harry's collar from the assistant.

With one last nervous look at Harry the assistant quickly turned around and ran back up the stage to take his place with the other assistants leaving Harry standing only a few feet away from the stage looking at his two new owners.

"Yin...I think we should continue this in a more private setting," Harry's new mistress said softly as she placed one of her hands on the male's shoulder, "We don't want anyone finding out about our plan do we?"

At his new mistress words Harry felt a strong feeling of dread enter him, just what type of people had he been brought by. Just what had his new mistress meant?

"Your right Xiu," Yin, Harry's new master, replied with a nod of his head as his hand gripped tightly around the chain in his hand, "S-Slave 1920392 are you okay...to walk for a few minutes? Our hotel room is only a few minutes' walk away."

"I am in the best health I can be considering the circumstances," Harry replied stiffly, taking a cruel victory as the couple in front of him looked away in guilt, "But as your slave I will do anything you order me to."

"Okay...then as your mistress I order you to follow us," Xiu said nervously as she quickly glanced at her husband, "...Please?"

Nodding his head Harry watched in surprise as his two new owners let out twin sighs of relief, they were turning out to be the total opposite of what he had expected.

"Right, we better get moving before we make any problems for ourselves," Yin said stiffly as he motioned to the two glaring security officers who were giving them pointed looks, "Let's get going then."

Making sure not to show any emotion on his face and not saying a single word Harry allowed to couple that had brought him to lead him away from the stage and out onto the street through a small alley. As they walked out onto the bustling road Harry did his best to ignore the looks he was gaining from the people they passed by, each face had a different emotion on it through Harry took no notice, he simply allowed the couple to lead him through the busy shopping street like a common dog.

Xiu and Yin sent each other nervous looks as they stole glances at their new slave, multiple emotions washed over them through the most powerful ones were guilt and hope. Each and every time they turned back to check on their newly brought slave they found him obediently walking behind them as he looked up at the bright blue cloudless sky with a deep longing.

"Do you think that we are doing the right thing?" Xiu asked nervously, her voice a whisper as she looked to her husband, "I mean what if the Elders find out? What if the-"

"Everything will be alright Xiu" Yin said softly as he sent his wife a comforting smile, "This is a win-win situation, we need an Heir and this slave looks like he needs a new beginning. We just have to be careful and everything will be alright."

"Alright Yin," Xiu replied with a nod as she took one last glance at the slave before ignoring everything around her and concentrated on the trip back to their hotel room.

The trip back to the hotel room did not take long as it was close to the main slave business area, just like Yin and Xiu had planed it. Feeling the tension in his chain loosen slightly Harry's gaze fell down from the sky to his two new owners only to find them slowing down and heading towards one of the more expensive looking hotels that blended into the area alongside the shops.

'They must be extremely rich if they can not only afford to pay just a high price for me but to stay here as well' Harry thought as he looked up at the large fancy hotel that he was being led into.

The hotel was at least a hundred floors high and the walls were painted a clean fresh white colour. Each room that over looked the main road had a balcony with a black metal fence around it, high enough and close enough together to prevent both adult and child from falling off. The front door to the hotel was sheltered by a small triangle shaped roof with black tiles on it, holding it up was columns that reminded Harry of those in ancient roman times. Sitting around the columns and along the front of the hotel were several pots of beautiful plants of many colours and types, each one had been polished so you could see your face in it. At the front door stood a tall man of about six foot six wearing a black and white penguin suit, every time someone entered or exited the hotel he opened the door for them while also making small talk if it called for it.

"How are we going to get him inside?" Yin asked out loud causing Harry to frown, "Won't people think it a bit strange if we come in with a teenage slave but go out with a,,,you know..."

"I took care of it already Yin," Xiu replied with a smug smile, "I told them a friend of ours were looking after our son for us while we went and picked up their slave and that they would be going out the back when no one was around as they're famous and they do not want to be attacked by their fans. And if anyone asks when _he_ showed up we'll just say that _he_ was brought to us around six at night, that's when the employee's swap over so no one takes any notice of things so we should be alright."

"My smart Xiu, you always think of everything," Yin said with a relieved smile as he leant over and placed a loving kiss on his wife's check oblivious to Harry's inner turmoil.

**The End Of This One Shot**


	4. Flirting On The Battle Field

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Challenge and I'm in the Hufflepuff House! yayayay Hufflepuffs!**

**Warnings! In this One Shot there is battles and war and all the blood and killing that goes with it! and a OMC, Own Male Character.**

**Prompts/Class for this One Shot:**

**History of Magic - Mandatory Prompt And Spiro Disco Ball Colour, OMC, Friendly, And Ghost.**

**Defence Against the Dark Arts - Mandatory Prompt And A Character Must Fall, Violence, Attractive, War And Teal Deer Colour. **

**Flirting on the Battle Field?**

Screams echoed around him as hundreds of different colour lights flashed around him in the air, his eyes widened in horror as he spotted several people die thanks to friendly fire gone wrong. Gripping his wand tightly he turned to face his next opponent only to find himself falling down onto the cold muddy floor as a familiar green light just missed him.

'T-They started to use the killing curse already?' Harry thought with wide eyes as he turned around to lie on his back only to find himself staring up into spiro disco ball coloured eyes.

"If you don't have a death wish then you need to pay more attention to your surroundings," the owner of those beautiful spiro disco ball eyes said causing Harry to gulp hard, "I thought that you were going after Voldemort and not messing around with the small fries."

"I-I am trying to but Death Eater's keep getting in my way," Harry replied as a blush came to his face as he felt the attractive man's body slightly resting on top of his, "I want to put an end to this war fast, I wanted to try and defeat only Voldemort but-"

"Shit, it looks like they're bringing out the big spells," the man swore as a flash of light went over them, "I pity the poor sod who gets hit by the Curcio spell..if it is not one of our people."

At the strange man's words a small smile appeared on his face and it stayed there even when someone tried to cast an imperio spell on the man on top of him. For some strange reason the blue eyed blond haired man made the ghost that haunted Harry's emotions disappear and a wave of hope to hit him.

"Right, I think most of the danger has passed, if you turn left, your left, and go in a straight line you should have a clear path to Voldemort," the man said confidently as he rolled over to the side off of Harry, "The names Alex, I know this is a bad time and all but...if we both live through this do you want to go out on a date?"

It was all Harry could do to nod his head dumbly as the man's well muscled upper body covered in a Teal Deer coloured top, as the screams of pain and suffering went on around him Harry could only find himself thinking one thing.

'Damn it, I need to concentrate on defeating Voldemort for good, I shouldn't be drooling over Alex' chest' Harry thought with a blush, too lost in his thoughts he never noticed the smug look Alex shot him.

With one last look at each other the two stood up and ran in separate directions, they would finish this today, they would put a stop to this war once for all. After all Alex and Harry now had a reason to get through the final battle.

Each other.

**The End of this One Shot.**


	5. The Golden Snitch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Challenge and I'm in the Hufflepuff House! yayayay Hufflepuffs!**

**Warnings! In this drabble is hard to understand slightly but it is Harry basically going after the golden snitch.**

**Prompts/Class for this One Shot:**

**Astronomy - Mandatory Prompt And Magical, Joyful And Orange. Word total is 357.**

**The Golden Snitch**

The snitch was right in front of it, fluttering about as it flapped its tiny delicate wings much like he had seen a hummingbird's wings move on a nature programme Dudley had on once. His hand stretched out as he tried to grab hold of the smooth little ball, through he did not know how it could be smooth as his emerald green eyes spotted the raised pattern on the snitch as it glinted in the sun light. He could almost taste the strange mixture of feathers and metal in his mouth, thanks to his experience from his first year, as his fingers brushed against the cool metal surface of the snitch, how it stayed so cool on a hot summer day he had no idea.

As his hand hovered over the tiny golden ball ready to close his hand around it the small golden ball used its speed and size to its advantage and escaped from the brown leather gloved hand that was about to trap it. Letting out a string of swear words that went unheard in the middle of the pitch he turned and froze in mid air, his emerald green eyes scanning over the Quidditch pitch for the small object that would end this game. As he looked over the large crowd a smile came to his face when he spotted a large crowd of red heads who thanks to the light looked as if they had orange hair. His attention through was pulled away from his friends as a magical glint of gold caught his eye.

Without a second thought he leant forward and sped off towards the small golden object as it fluttered about around the other team's three goal rings. As he reached the snitch a large smile came to his face, reaching out he quickly and swiftly grabbed the small ball not caring about the small delicate wings being crushed in his heavy hands.

With a joyful cry he shouted out to the everyone as he raised his hand for everyone to see the small golden ball held tightly in his hand.

"I did it! I caught the Snitch!"

**The End of This One Shot!**


	6. First Flying Lesson Nerves

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Challenge and I'm in the Hufflepuff House! yayayay Hufflepuffs!**

**A/N 2: Gayle Pocklington dose appear in the HP books and is a Hufflepuff student through the only known thing about her is that she went to Hogwarts for her first year, her name, she's female and she is in Hufflepuff.**

**Prompts/Class for this One Shot:**

**Herbology - Mandatory Prompt And Haste And Shy.**

**Flying - Mandatory Prompt And Broom, Negative, "Oh Come on! Why not?" And Someone must Laugh.**

**First Flying Lesson Nerves **

Muggleborn First Year Hufflepuff Gayle Pocklington gulped nervously as she followed her fellow House mates out onto the grounds, her stomach felt like it had butterflies in it and her legs felt as if they would disappear or turn to led. Why her fellow House mates were so excited about learning to fly for Gayle did not know, if humans were meant to fly then they would have wings.

"Look!" someone cried out excitedly causing the excited chatter to pause, "There are the brooms! Over there!"

As if they were one everyone turned to look at the innocent looking brooms that laid on the grass. As the excited chatter started up and their pace increase Gayle gulped nervously as she carefully eyed the brooms.

'At least they look like they have been taken care of' Gayle thought nervously as she eyed the closest broom to here with an untrustworthy glint in her eye, she did not trust it to keep her safe while she flew.

"Come along, everyone stand next to a broom!" the voice of Madam Hooch boomed out over the Hufflepuff first years, "No need to be shy, everyone pick a broom and stand next to it."

Lost in their haste to get what they thought was a good broom no one noticed Gayle nervously standing frozen to the spot as she chewed her lower lip nervously. Knowing her luck it would be fortunate if all she broke was a bone...or several.

"Come along Miss. Pocklington hurry up, we want to start this class before next year," Madam Hooch said breaking Gayle out of her panicked state slightly, "Take the one the end of the left row."

"Yes Madam Hooch," Gayle replied nervously as she quickly stumbled to her spot while ignoring the laughs and snickers that came of her actions, "This is all going to end ever so badly..."

"Don't be so negative, everything is going to be fire," a friendly voice from Gayle's left said comfortingly, "So buck up, at least we don't have to play Quidditch like some of the upper years do."

"Thank you Mandy," Gayle replied with a shy smile on her lips, "I think that I'm going to find it hard enough to learn how to fly. I don't think that I could keep up with the students on the Quidditch teams, especially not Harry Potter."

"What! No Quidditch today!" Thomas, a pureblood Hufflepuff, cried out in shock and anger, "Oh come on! Why not!"

"Because this is your _first_ flying lesson," Madam Hooch snapped out as she shot Thomas a pointed look "Several other students _including _a few purebloods do not know how to fly yet. Also Quidditch is only for the second year students and above. When you enter your second year then you are free to try out for the Quidditch team. Now, back to the lesson! I want you all to stand next to your broom with your hand flat open, palm downwards and say _up_."

Taking a deep breath Gayle did as Madam Hooch instructed only for a large grin to appear on her face as her broom leapt into her hand on her second go. With a small smile on her face Gayle turned to look at Mandy only to find her just a few seconds behind her.

"I did it! I managed the first step," Gayle said with a large smile as she looked at Thomas, "Unlike some people."

Both girls laughed at their success as their nerves slowly left them while Thomas was repeatedly hit in the face with his broomstick.

"Maybe flying won't be so bad," Gayle said thoughtfully as she looked down nervously at the broom in her hand, "Maybe...I could even learn to like flying..."

**The End Of This One Shot!**


	7. Wedding Blues

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Challenge and I'm in the Hufflepuff House! yayayay Hufflepuffs!**

**A/N 2: I used the song prompt by writing about Lily Potter II at her brother's wedding. I know that in the song it said being in pain at the sister's wedding but I chose to change it a big and write it so Lily Potter II was in pain at her brother's wedding.**

**Prompts/Class for this One Shot:**

**Exam - Pairing: ScorpiusAlbus, Word: Hufflepuff, Drink: Cream Soda, Genre: Angst, ****Lyric: I still taste this sickness and it makes me crazy without it at best - Alibis, Marianas Trench, Emotion: Depressed, Song: Feeling Small, Marainas Trench, Main Character: Lily Potter II**

**Wedding Blues**

She stood in the corner of the room watching her brother and his new husband happily dance for the first time as husband and husband. As her eyes met her ex-boyfriend's eyes she could not help but to wince as she looked into them and spotted unconditional love for her brother.

"Aren't they perfect for each other," Ginny said with a love sick sigh as she watched her now married husband dance, "I can't believe that Scorpius and Albus have really got married, why just the other day I remember Scorpius dating you and..."

At her mother's words Lily bit her lower lip and tuned her mother out, she couldn't suddenly break down crying, not now, no matter how depressed she was feeling this was meant to be a happy day, a day full of celebration and new beginnings.

"I wish I had been a Hufflepuff," Lily muttered to herself as her mother stood next to her going on and on about anything, "Scorpius does not date Hufflepuff's...we would of never of dated, I wouldn't of felt this way..."

As Lily took a deep breath to try and prevent herself from bursting out into tears, it should of been her out there with Scorpius _not_ her brother, a new song started and the words filled the whole room as everyone but Lily joined the newly married couple on the dance floor.

" I still taste this sickness and it makes me crazy without it at best?" Lily said sadly as she repeated the lyrics from the song, "If they are talking about love then they hit the nail on the head there."

"Did you say something dear?" Ginny asked as she paused her rambling and turned to look at her daughter worriedly, "Is something wrong?"

"No mum, everything is fine," Lily replied with a fake smile on her face, "I just said do you want me to get you a drink? Scorpius ordered lots of different types of food and drink...so would you like a drink?"

Carefully eyeing her daughter Ginny slowly nodded her head, "I'll have one of those cream soda's if you don't mind Lily."

"Sure mum, no problem, I'll be back in a bit," Lily replied with another fake smile as she turned away from her mother and headed towards the refreshment table, "I'll do anything to help...as long as I don't have to watch Albus dancing with the man who I love."

As she got her mother's drink Lily made sure to have her back to the happily newly married couple, if she did look at them she knew that she would just burst out into uncontrollable tears as the memories of Scorpius being hers would come flooding back to her.

Why had she ever let him go for?

**The End Of This One Shot!**


	8. Professor Binns' Class

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Challenge and I'm in the Hufflepuff House! yayayay Hufflepuffs!**

**Prompts/Class for this One Shot:**

**History of Magic - Prompts used: Write about someone not letting go (Mandatory Prompt) and Thought, Exam and ****Strategy****.**

**Study of Ancient Ruins - Prompt Used: ****Write about something or someone that's really old. It could be a grandparent, a building, a piece of moldy cheese - let your imagination soar (Mandatory Prompt) and Concept, Reality, Importance, Effort, and perspective.**

**Arithmancy - Prompt Used: ****Write about a school subject that most student hate (Mandatory Prompt) and Skill, Responsibility, Death, Situation, Photo, and Topic.**

**Professor Binns' Class**

Pansy Parkinson let out a heavy sigh as she glared at the teacher floating at the front of the classroom. She, along with over half of the school's students, hated this class, History of Magic was nothing more than a giant joke.

'I wonder how old Binn's was when he passed on' Pansy thought with a frown as she watched the ghost Professor begin to lecture about the goblin wars once again, 'I would of thought he'd of let go of any responsibility he might have here on the living plain and passed on...I wonder what sort of situation he got himself into that caused him to be killed...'

With a heavy sigh Pansy allowed her thoughts to drift free from the boring lecture as she tried to work out just what sort of reality the dead professor lived on.

'I wonder if he still thinks he is teaching the same class as he did the day he died...' Pansy thought as she tried to pass the time in her most hated class 'Something must of happened on the day of his death that was so important to him that he went to all this effort to teach this class even through his dead.'

As Professor Binns floated pass, lecturing about the same topic from the same perspective and going on about the same photo that he had been talking about for the last eighteen classes, yes Pansy was counting, she pretended to pay attention to what he was saying knowing that for some strange reason Professor Binns still had the ability to catch students who were not paying attention to his long winded lecture.

As Professor Binns started to talk about a new topic, the strategy and concept of goblin weapons, Pansy let out a sigh of relief as the professor floated past her and went straight to a half asleep Gryffindor that he had caught.

'Thank Merlin I perfected this my Slytherin mask' Pansy thought as she used all of her skill to pretend that she was paying attention to her history class 'Why can't the Professor just let go for? I wonder if he is waiting for a lost lover or for something to happen so he can go.'

"This class is pointless," Draco said softly with a sneer on his face, "I am glad that Father brought me the history book I wanted or else I would of failed my history OWL and a Malfoy _never_ fails."

At her friends words Pansy nodded her head in agreement and turned back to listening to Professor Binns boring while doodling on her parchment. Oh how she hated her History of Magic class.

**The End Of This One Shot!**


	9. Temporary Escape from Hell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Challenge and I'm in the Hufflepuff House! yayayay Hufflepuffs!**

**Prompts/Class for this One Shot:**

**Transfiguration - Prompts used: Mandatory Prompt and Person, System, Health, Government, and Family.**

**Potions - Prompt Used: Mandatory Prompt and Temperature, Safety, and Quality.**

**Temporary Escape from Hell**

Sirius Black winced as a Dementor floated passed his prison cell. Oh how he wished he could change into his animagus form and escape the effects of this hellhole, but with how closely the guards where watching him he couldn't take that chance. He couldn't risk them finding out that he was an animagus. That would not only add onto his 'punishment', it would also take away his only way of staying sane.

'I didn't do it, I didn't betray them,' Sirius thought fiercely as he fought against the Dementors that were slowly came closer and closer to him.

Screams from prisoners, and even a few guards, echoed loudly throughout the corridor of cells and bounced off the cold, stone walls causing Sirius to shiver in fear. As the screams sounded louder and grew closer to him, his fear began to grow. It had started as a familiar ball in the pit of his stomach, one that plagued his existence every waking moment of the day. But, now that terror was spreading in great waves of dread throughout his body, nearly making him immobile with fear. He knew what was about to happen. The Dementors were going to pay a little visit to his cell.

Taking a deep breath to pull himself together, Sirius turned his head slowly to look out of his cell, wondering just how long it would be until the Dementors were looming outside of the barred wall that was holding him prisoner. However, when his gaze finally reached the iron bars of his enclosure, he let out a startled cry.

Floating at the edge of his cell on the other side of the was a Dementor, it had been attracted by Sirius' thoughts of happier times with his friends. As the Dementor floated closer to the bars Sirius let out a deep breath and allowed himself to change into his animal form knowing that he would be safe from the Dementors and their effects for a tiny bit longer.

Through…for how long he could take shelter in the safety of his animals form from the Dementors Sirius did not know. All good things much come to an end after all.

**The End of This One Shot.**


	10. The Big Question!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Challenge and I'm in the Hufflepuff House! yayayay Hufflepuffs!**

**Warning!: This fic has male/male romance in it! If you don't like this sort of thing than don't read!**

**Prompts/Class for this One Shot:**

**Herbology - Prompts used: Mandatory Prompt and Politics, Event, Student and Decision.**

**Astronomy** **- Prompt Used: Mandatory Prompt and Failure, Combination, Teacher and Marriage.**

**The Big Question!**

Neville Longbottom took a deep breath as he tried to pull himself together, thoughts ran through his mind at the same rate a Snitch would be hard to find on a stormy night. Thoughts of his past failures flashed before him as he fiddled about with the small box that he held protectively in his hand.

'I can do this, this is nothing considering I somehow managed to get through the war' Neville told himself encouragingly while thinking of all the different combinations he could try to ask his lover the question.

Trying to keep calm Neville walked through the house looking for his long time boyfriend, with every step he took his nerves grew, his hand stayed glued to the small box in his pocket guarding it as if it was one of the most precious treasures on the planet.

'Stop being so nervous' Neville told himself as he continued to walk through the house looking for his boyfriend 'You know everything is going to be alright, even the new Minister has agreed so there'll be no problems with the press having a field day or with politics…this decision of mine is meant to be a happy exciting one….not a terrifying one…'

"Neville?" a familiar voice called out from the kitchen making Neville freeze, "Is that you? Are you back from work early?"

Gulping nervously Neville's grip on the small black box in his hand tightened as he replied, "Yeah…I err…I finished all of my work early and well…I got allowed to return home early."

"That's great!" Harry cried out happily as he walked over to Neville and gave the nervous young man a hug, "How did today go? I remember you saying something about having a big event on?"

"Y-Yeah, it went alright, I got everything sorted out," Neville replied nervously as he wrapped one arm around Harry's waist while keeping his other one firmly in his pocket, "How was your day? Did Ron and Hermione come over for a visit?"

"Well…they did come over but they brought Ginny with them," Harry replied with a heavy sigh as he snuggled into Neville's hold, "They're my friends and I care about them, I really do and all and we have gone through a war together but…well…I don't know if it is me but I sort of expected them to…"

"Of grown up?" Neville asked as he placed a loving kiss on top of Harry's forehead.

"Yeah and well…the way they keep trying to get me to break up with you and marry Ginny…I feel like I'm back at Hogwarts and I'm a student being told off by the teacher!"

Chuckling softly Neville nodded his head in understanding, "Yeah, Hermione does have that effect on people."

Smiling up at his boyfriend Harry tilted his head to the side in confusion as he spotted a look of fear and bravery shining in Neville's eyes. Frowning in worry Harry raised his arm and ran a soothing hand through Neville's short hair, a smile came to his face as Neville unknowingly relaxed into his touch.

"What is wrong love?" Harry asked as he continued his ministrations, "I've not seen you like this scince before the war, back when you were a nervous first year student. Is something wrong?"

"I…everything is fine Harry but…but can I ask you a question?" Neville asked nervously as he pulled out the small black box from his pocket.

"You know you can ask me anything," Harry replied confusedly only to gasp in shock, surprise and hope when he spotted the black box resting in the middle of his boyfriend's hand, "N-Neville love…is…it that what…I think it is?"

"Yes," Neville replied feeling much more confident at his lover's happiness, "Harry…will you marry me?"

"You big idiot!" Harry cried out as tears of joy fell from his eyes, "You have to _ask_! Yes! Of course the answer is Yes!"

With a large goofy grin on his face Neville clumsily opened the box only to show a beautiful silver ring with the Potter and Longbottom coat of arms on it. With a watery smile Harry stepped back slightly and allowed his now future husband to slip the ring onto his fingers.

As the ring went on Harry's finger the pain of the war left them both, they had each other now.

**The End Of This One Shot!**


	11. Map of Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Challenge and I'm in the Hufflepuff House! yayayay Hufflepuffs!**

**Warning!: This fic has male/male romance in it! If you don't like this sort of thing than don't read!**

**Prompts/Class for this One Shot:**

**Defenses Against the Dark Arts - Prompts used: Mandatory Prompt and Paper, Child, Writing, Growth, Audience, and Goal.**

**Charms** **- Prompt Used: Mandatory Prompt and Understanding, Theory, Method, Problem, Control, Knowledge, Power, Ability, and Library.**

**Map of Memories**

Remus Lupin gave a soft smile as his eyes light up with memories of the pass from better days when he was just a young child still in school with his friends. As he looked down at the paper in front of him he could not believe the amount of charms he had learnt just to put this map together. His knowledge of Charms had grown so much he had rivaled Lily back in school for top spot and it was all thanks to his goal of finishing the Marauders Map. As he read the writing on the map his smile grew as he remembered working on the finer details of the map late into the night while ignore his audience, his friends, through it was worth it in the end.

A chuckle came to his lips as he watched the dot labeled Harry Potter slowly move along the hallway towards the Gryffindor Tower. Thoughts wondered through his head as he watched his best friend's son move, did Harry have the power and ability to create his own Map? Most likely yes Remus mused thoughtfully as his gazed flickered to the open register and read the name Hermione Granger. With Hermione at his side Harry had the understanding of how the needed Charms would work along with the theory, method, knowledge and Problem solving.

'I think I should go to the library and see what books are in there tomorrow' Remus thought suddenly as a sudden thought hit him 'Harry _is_ James son and he has a Sirius in Ron and me in Hermione….looks like I'm going to have to see the Headmaster about what books go into the library as he is the only one that has that sort of control.'

Shaking his head Remus turned his attention back to the Map in front of him, memories hit him as he remembered his long hours spent in the library studying charms and other spells needed to create the map.

'At least I excelled in Charms because of all my studying for this Map' Remus thought with a chuckle.

As his sensitive hearing thanks to the wolf picked up the clock in his personal chambers telling him that it was midnight Remus quickly tapped his wand and with a few choice words the map became a piece of parchment again. Slipping it into his pocket Remus turned and walked towards his personal chambers with the purpose of getting some sleep, his dreams through would be filled with better times that he had spent with his friends bent over countless charm books in the library .

**The End Of This One Shot!**


	12. Summer Romance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Challenge and I'm in the Hufflepuff House! yayayay Hufflepuffs!**

**Warning!: This fic has male/male romance in it! If you don't like this sort of thing than don't read!**

**Prompts/Class for this One Shot:**

**Exam Prompts - Prompts used: Mandatory Prompts.**

**Summer Romance**

Molly Weasley let out a soft sigh of happiness as she looked out of the kitchen window into the back garden. A small soft smile came to her face as she looked over the large amount of couples who were currently snuggled up together in quiet areas around the garden enjoying the warm and peace of the summer. Under the nearby tree listening to the wind gently blow through the leaves were Fred and George snuggled together happily almost dozing off, she knew that most people would have been shocked and applaud by two brothers being together romantically but she couldn't help but to find it cute plus it was almost as if the twins were always meant for each other. Over in a quiet corner of the garden with a book between them and their hands linked together sat Lily and Albus, both blushing and shooting shy glances at each other. Finally hidden around the corner leaning against the house was her namesake, Molly the second, with her girlfriend Lucy sitting happily in her lap as the both dozed off enjoying the summer sun beaming down upon them.

"Young Love," Molly sighed happily as she turned back to the washing up, "It's so romantic, when you find the right one it is like someone has cast an _accio_ spell on you and your unable to go anywhere without your love."

Giggling to herself Molly easily waved her wand and watched as the dishes clean themselves though she shot an extra spell at a stubborn bit of jam that just wouldn't come off.

'I think Summer time is one of my favorite times of the year, everything is so perfect this time of year' Molly thought happily as she made her way over to a cupboard 'And with the magic of summer working its magic I have to give nobody the 'When I was your age' talk about being too shy to get together.'

With a happy hum as she thought about how lucky she was to have her large family all under one roof for the summer Molly reached into the cupboard and pulled out a hidden bottle of unopened Firewhiskey from the back along with six glasses and placed them down on the kitchen work top.

'Now to help the eldest love birds along with making me some more grandchildren' Molly thought with a happy yet evil sounding laugh as she pulled out a glass potion vile with a soft baby blue liquid in it out of her apron pocket 'After all even the best of us need a _little bit of help_ when it comes to making new family members.'

**The End Of This One Shot!**


End file.
